Ship's Maiden
by iheartwinky
Summary: She was a normal girl and, he was a captain of a pirate ship. He takes her away from her normal life, and drags her aboard his ship. He wants her to be his Ship's Maiden/Bride. She refuses, but will stay with him anyway, until he finds a certain treasure. Then he will let her go. But what happens when, the captain starts to fall in love with her. For real. Better than it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

**Ship's Maiden**

**Chapter 1**

She bounced along the streets of the seaside village. The harbor was unusually silent. The only sounds to be heard were Kagome's feet on the cobblestone road, and the still, chilly, october night silence. She loved these moonlit walks a long the harbor, she'd sometimes sit on the pier, and glare dreamily up at the moon. Or turn her head a bit to the east and glare at the hill where a lighthouse stood, beaming it's light out for other ships to see.

During the day the harbor would be noisy. The constant banging of bells, and the seagulls laughing at the ships who were parked below them. The sailors telling tales of their journeys. But, though many tales sounded fake and stupid, such as singing mermaids and such.

One tale a piticular sailor told her was a tale about a ruthless pirate One who abducts a princess and holds her for a ransom. But, in the end falls in love with her, and they have a chid. Yet, the ship is raided and burned down. The only survivors ar the princess, and her child.

The sailor could tell a very good (yet, cleche) story, to Kagome it sounded like a tragic and bittersweet romance.

Yet, she like reading stories, and not living them in her life. She wanted to live a life of a normal girl. Find the man of her dreams, be married in a beautiful white gown, bear a child, grow old with her prince charming, and live happily ever after. She of course dreamed up these fantasies as a child, and is now nearly living them.

She was madly in love with a man by the name Hojo. How she wanted to share his surname, and have his children. She prepared for a very long time to raise a family. She learned how to cook, sew and keep house, and she was a natural. As her mother said, "You are a very dillegent and bright child. You're probably going to raise a large family." Kagome sighed, and smiled at her childlike fantasies.

As she daydreamed on the harbor pier, a sudden light shined at the bottom of Lighthouse Hill. It seemed to be on the shore near the water. It was probably her mother or grandfather wondering where she was. She decided now, would be a good time to go home. So picked up her below the ankle dress, and dashed off to the cliff where the lighthouse, her home, stood.

She ran at a steady pace and tried to make gentle lady like footsteps, but with a alrge cobblestone road it was hard to stay quiet. She knew if she woke up the whole town, her mother would have her in for it. And, upsetting her mother was like upsetting God himsef. (which according to her confesser, is.)

As she reached the shore at the base of the cliff. She decided to stop and take a breather. Then she heard footsteps, she was in deep trouble. Her mother would be mad at her for eternity, too bad it wasn't her mother.

Someone grabbed her around the waist and covered her mouth. Then someone else tied her hands together with coarse rope. Then, she felt a hard thunk on her head, which made her vision blurr, she heard a bunch of raggedy voices, anda man with deep violet eyes, staring at her, and grinning evily before she passed out.

7Cz

Her head hurt badly. She groaned and sat up. What happened? Then she realized this place wasn't her bedroom.

She sat on a poorly bed, whose sheets and covers were stained so much, it was hard to tell if it was orginally white or grey. There was an old oil lantern, hanging from the wooden ceiling, it was the only thhing that gave the dark room light. The entire room was made out of ruggedy wood,that probably gave splinters to whoever walked. Various trunks were scattered around the room, some opened some closed. Where was she?

Then a door opened. In came a young man, with long black hair, violet eyes, a white shirt, that was secured around his chest with a makeshift chest. It wasn't secured that well since she could see his bare and muscular chest pretty clearly. Brown old-looking breeches, and a piece of cloth wrapped around his forhead, a knot was tied at the eft side of it to keep it in place.

Kagome's eyes then widened, she knew that this man's getup proved that he wasn't a normal person. He was an outcast, a criminal, a pirate. She has been abducted by pirates!

The pirate gave a sly smile, "so you've awoken." Kagome felt her heart pounding within her chest, as her abducter sat down next to her. "I am the captain, Captain Inuyasha. and you?" Kagome didn't want to answer she didn't want to give any information away to this creepy guy, she scooted away from him a bit. Inuyasha smirked, "Well, I see your a shy wench, huh?"

Kagome felt very scared and tense, she swallowed hard. This wasn't how her life was suppossed to turn out. She was supposed to marry her prince not get kidnapped by pirates. Kagome scooted even farther away from him. Inuyasha raised his eyebrows, "So I see, your scared of me."

Kagome for the first time ever on this ship spoke, "I am NOT afraid of a dirty pirate like you!" Her face was covered in an angry expression, "I bet you just raised your bounty by a thousand crowns last week!"

Inuyasha let out a cold laugh, then put his and on her chin, "Trying to be brave, are we?" Kagome instantly slapped his hand.

Inuyasha then brough his hand back into saftey territory, "Aye...", he said in slight pain, "Fiestly little wench, ain't ya."

Then he looked up at her and smiled, "Will you be my ship's maiden?"

Kagome wasn't completly stupid. Growing up by the sea, she knew that if a captain of a ship asks a young maiden to 'be the ship's maiden', he's asking for hr hand in marrige. "I say!", said Kagome crossing her arms, "You don't even know my name!"

"Then tell me and we'll get it over with.", that alnded him a slap in the face.

"Are ALL pirates such perverted slobs?", she shouted. This guy was REALLY ticking her off.

"Sadly, yes." came a female voice from the other end of the room, where the door was. KAgome turned around to see a girl wearing an old dress, that was pulled up and tied into a knot at her hip. That way her legs were more free. Around her waist was a large belt that held two guns, and a saber. She had long black hair which was tied into a high ponytail. She looked pretty threating, even the captain of the ships got shivers down his back when he saw her.

"There all perverted, filthy, drunken, creepy,and drunken slobs." she said disgust foating in her voice.

"Watch how you talk about the crew, wench!", Inuyasha mouthed back at her.

The woman let out a sound of distaste, "It's Sango, not wench!" Then, she left the doorway making sure her hips swayed with her body as she walked away.

Inuyasha then turned back to Kagome, hoping to continue on with their previous conversation, "I want you to be my mine... Kagome of the Higurashi family."

Kagome gasped in shock, "H-how...how...how did you know my name." Her heart was now beating so fast, it was going to jump out of her chest any second now.

"I heard you muttering in your sleep, you were talking about wedding vows or something." he said casually.

Kagome nearly covered her mouth. So he overheard her! In her dream about her fantasy wedding vows with Hojo. She now felt quite embarresed, she rubbed the back of her head nervously.

Then, something popped in her head, "Why in the world did you abduct ME!?" She yelled turning her head towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha then blushed a little bit, "I'm sort of in need for a ship's maiden and I saw you standing on the cliff by the lighthouse... And, I thouhght you looked... dazzling."

Kagome was a bit confused now, "Was it really nessacary to abduct me then?"

"But, of course your father or whoever will probably turn me in to the king if he found out a pirate has taken fancy to his daughter or niece or whatever." Inuyasha replied.

"What is your goal?", Kagome asked all of a sudden. "What is the point of being a pirate, to become rich? To seek out a treasure or something?"

Inuyasha soghed and replied, "My crew's goal is to prove ourselfs. We all come from bad homes and pasts, we were neglected and hated. My crews goal is to prove to the world that we can be great, for who we are."

Kagome was amazed, who knew such filthy, pirates could ever have such an inspiring ambition. "Is it really nessacary to commit piracy though?"

Inuyasha smirked a bit at her remark, "But, of course. I didn't we were going to prove the world that we were goody-goody. I said that we were going to prove to the world that we can be great, for who we are. And, we are nasty, crime commiting pirates."

Kagome just felt that their ambition was no longer inspiring. "And, how are you going to be doing THAT." said Kagome in a very bratty tone.

"Why we'll collect the treasure of..." Inuyasha's face was scrunched up in though, "I forgot the name, Miroku probably knows. But, anyways once we find this treasure, our live's will be complete!"

Kagome turned her head away from him, "I still won't marry you." Inuyasha's heart drooped down a bit, "But, I will be your Ship's Maiden, until you find your treasure, then I request you bring me home." Then she put her hand out, "Deal?"

Before Inuyasha took Kagome's hand, he said, "Being a Ship Maiden means, your the captains wife, you know that right." Kagome drew her hadn back.

"I just mean, I'll do everything a Ship's Maiden does." Kagome explained.

"You mean bear the captains children?", said Inuyasha with an eyebrow raised.

"No, no, no!", Kagome shouted, blushing madly. "I mean like do things that don't involve THAT!"

Inuyasha then gave smile, this time not as creepy, "Then, I expect you to cook, sew, clean, whatever you women do, for my crew. And, when we find what me and my crew are looking for, I will return you home to your precious Hojo."

Kagome felt herself growing angrier, she probably muttered about Hojo in her sleep. "If you agree with me then, I'll just HAVE to do THAT to you by force."

Kagome was shocked, "You wouldn't dare! Why that's filthy!"

Inuyasha smiled, "Did I ever say I wasn't filthy?" He was now staring deep, into Kagome's chocolate eyes.

Kagome then winced a bit, but held out her hand anyways, "Inuyasha took it and gripped it tight."

What did she just get herself into?

_Captain's Log_

_This is the strangest woman I have ever abducted. Yet, she is most fiesty and stunning. But, that is a problem as well. Yet, I can't believe my stupidity! There are two reasons why:_

_Reason 1: I never go back on my word._

_Reason 2: i actually let the maiden slip away from me, and now she won't be my bride at all! Curse it all._

**A/N: How is it? And, don't judge it, this has ROMANCE in one of it's categories. And, this isn't set in any real place, or time period. It's an ALTERNITAVE UNIVERSE that I created. So don't bug me about inaccuracies of my OWN WORLD! (sorry, Inuyasha so perverted. It's just a pirate thing. After hanging around with a bunch of dirty men, they start to rub off on ya). Please Review. Oh**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCAIMER/CLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA CHARACTERS, but I do own EVERYTHING ELSE!**

**Ship's Maiden**

**Chapter 2**

Kagome stretched her arms up. She then recalled yesterday's events, it was too scary to recall. As she moaned out of bed, she opened the door out of her quaters. She tiptoed through the creaky floorboards of the ship. Then she climed a small, five -step wooden staircase, up to the net deck.

It was pretty late in the morning, the sun was already up, and the crew members were running around the deck, like a nest of ants.

Then, she suddenly realized how underdressed she was, only wearing a nightgown, in the top deck of a ship full of perverted pirates! What was she thinking, she was practiaclly naked! Then she heard footsteps from behind her. And a voice say, "Up already, ay mate?"

Kagome whisked herself around to see who it was. It was a crew member, he was of course taller than her, and he was pretty attrctive, in his own way. He was wearin clothes, similar to Inuyasha's, but maybe more simple, if it was possible. He had violet-blue eyes, and hair tied up into a tiny ponytail. "So, I see the captain has brought a lovley maiden back from the lighthouse." He began to attempt to touch her, in a way should would not like to be touched.

Then he heard a gun sound a loud bang. He and Kagome both screamed, he ran away but Kagome was frozen in place. A few seconds later she found out that the, source of the gun firing was indeed Sango. "And, don't mess around with her again, Miroku!" Sango shouted to the running Miroku. Then, she turned to Kagome, the poor girl was shivering very badly. "are you cold?"

Kagome was to scared to let word come out of her mouth. Sango cocked her head to the side. "Don't cock your head like you don't understand!", Kagome ran back into her deck room, and plopped down on the bed. She didn't want to live like this, she hated this stupid pirate ship!

.

Then a drop of salty water slid down from her eye, and onto her cheek. Then, it was accompanied by loud sobs, and more tears. She couldn't take all this anymore! She threw her face into a raggedy pillow and muffled sobbing could be heard.

Then she heard her door creak open, "Go away!", she shouted behind sobs.

"But if I go away I think you might feel more hurt." a calm female voice said. Kagome got up from her pillow and looked over at the person who owned th voice. It was that female pirate, the one that scared the pervert off. Sango took a seat on Kagome's bed, "These rough seas,and these perverted slobs, will grow on you. In fact the captain even has a nice side."

This made Kagome feel slightly better, that there was a woman on the ship with her. If there wasn't she would've jumped overdeck by now. Sango gave Kagomes friendly hug, and that began a very long and spirit-raising conversation.

Kagome mused about her childhood fanatsies of prince charmings, and perfect weddings. While Sango reminiced her chidhood, of wanting to be someone different, and longing for adventure. Even though they had two COMPLETLY different personalities, they were on the same ship, and they had eachother.

7Cz

Inuyasha paced around the top deck, shouting orders and such to his crew. Then, he came across the young maiden he took captive yesterday. She still looked scared, but all the same she was gorgeous. She was wearing a simple blue dress, that landed right aove her ankles. She long black hair, strayed freely over her shoulders.

He looked over at her, "So you shall begin your work today." he stated plainly "Follow me." Then he turned around and navigated himself through the the top deck all the way to the galley. As he swung open the creaky door, revealing the to the young woman, a very, very messy galley. He was pretty amused at the reaction she gave to seeing the kitchen. "I expect the galley clean, and a nice meal cooked."

He then left the room. Kagome wanted to hurt him SO BADLY. He was being a pretty big jerk. But, a deal's, a deal. So she tied a large washclothe in knot around her waist, and set at work. Who knew a pirates kitchen could be _this _messy?

All through the day, Kagome ran up and down through the decks, and inbetween Inuyasha's crew. She was either running to get supplies for dinner or running to get more soap or something. In the meantime the rest of the crew just stared at her with great intrest.

Around sunset Kagome had finished making dinner, she plopped down on the floor in exuastion. She now didn't care that her bed was shabby and uncomfortable, all she cared was that it was a place to sleep.

The galley looked much more better than it was. The wooden floor was now reasonably clean, the cabinets were neatly organized, the crates and shest filled with various things were placed in a tidy little corner. A single oil lantern hung from the rafters, along with some onions and other dried goods, and the dinner she made was sitting on a little coal braizer stove, keeping warm. She cleaned nearly every aspect of the room, even the tiny little porthole was shined a bit.

She felt herself reasy to go tell the captain that everything was done, and she would like to take a rest now. She eased herself up, and slowly graced her self out the door, across the deck, and face to face with Inuyasha. She put her hands on her hips, "I did what you said, can I take a rest now?"

"Not quite yet", Inuyasha said suspisciously. Kagome looked at him wierd, then he shouted, "Grubs in the Galley!" Every single member of the crew rushed to the galley, Kagome sighed, Inuyasha was really a jerk.

After Kagome served the memebers, they all sat on the top deck, eating Kagome's somewhat "delioucis dinner". Kagome wasn't too hot about it though, all it was salted beef turned into a broth, with salted pork, and dried peas. Served along side with a hard, dry biscut. Yet, everyone loved it.

To Kagome it felt strange having a bunch of perverted pirates compiment on her cooking. But, all and all despite the fact that they were letcherous slobs, they were pretty okay dudes. Then Kagome noticed something, "Does anyone know where the captain is?"

One of the crew members looked up at her, "Probably in his cabin, bu' don' worry bout' im." Kagome nodded her head.

Later that night, Kagome poured a serving of her "stew" into a bowl. Then, she tiptoed over to the captain's cabin. She then came only to find him sleeping at a table. At first, she felt like puring the hot soup al over his head. Well, in a way he deserved it, he was a pretty nasty criminal. But, before she dumped it on his head, she stopped and began to think. He was hard at work, all day. He derserved some rest.

Kagome then set down the meal on his table. Walked over to his bed, and put a blanket over his shoulders. Then she put the oil lamp that hung in his room, out. She then left the room, and went back to her own.

The next morning Inuyasha awoke to sunlight peeking through the porthole in his room. There was a blanket hanging around his shoulders, and a bowl of something on his desk. He smiled a little bit, "Kagome , huh?" He smirked, "Yer, pretty kind for a wench."

_Ship Maiden's Log_

_The captain told me to write a log of my life at sea. So I am. I'm getting used to life here, it's only been three days. But, Sango was right, these filthy briggands start to grow on you. In fact after listening to them for a whil, you realize that they actually have a nice, and very sweet side. Even the captain had a sweet side to him._

_But, just because I'm getting aquainted with everyone doesn't mean I'm scared. I want to go home, with Mamma, Gramps, and Sota. I want to marry Hojo, I want to see my lighthouse again! But, I just have to be patient. These three days that I've been here were the longest days of my life, I only hope that they will get shorter._

7Cz

_Captain's Log_

_The wench is starting to grow on me. She actually is pretty kind when she wants to be. Well, at least my crew likes her. Sango isn't even as grumpy as usual. She is really uplifting, according o my crew. I really don't know how to feel about her. _

_Even so our crew, isn't making any more steps toward our goal. I'm up all night, searching through maps,a nd reading tales and legends to try and figure out where our treasure lies... _

**A/N: :D Next chappie up! It'll gte better and more interesting come next chapter so STICK WITH ME!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCAIMER/CLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA CHARACTERS, but I do own EVERYTHING ELSE!**

**Ship's Maiden**

**Chapter 3**

It had been about a month since Kagome first had been taken away from her home. She was having a friendly coversation with Sango, when Inuyasha interrupted them. "I would like Kagome to come with me." Kagome obeideintly followed Inuyasha into his cabin. He motioned for her to take a seat, which she did. Inuyasha then crouched over the table, where Kagome was seated at.

There, scattered all over it many maps, some with aging parchment. One had pictures of various blobs, with their names in excsusite calligraphy, and some even had illustrations of mermaids and castles.

Inuyasha then showed Kagome a map, it was apparently where they were sailing. "Can you read maps?", he asked. Kagome nodded her head. "Good, because I'm not familiar with this kind of map, can you look at it?"

Kagome then asked, "But why?" She cocked her head to the side a little.

Inuyasha then replied, "Because I need to search for something, in the town of Horra Teos."

Kagome wasn't in the mood for games, "Do you _really _not know how to read this map." Inuyasha nodded his head quickly. Kagome sensed that he wasn't telling the truth

Kagome was a bit surprised, he's been sailing the seas for a while, he should know how to read a Chinionain map. Kagome then began to trace her eyes across the map. In the meantime the captain was just staring at her. "Ahem", Kagome skoffed in a rather bratty tone "I can't focus with you staring at me like that!" Inuyasha jumped a little and then looked away, but as soon as her focus was torn away from him, he continued to stare at her.

He did know how to read that kind of map. He just wanted an excuse to have her be close to him, wait a sec! What the heck was he thinking?

Kagome then said, "Well Horra Teos is right here by the North Shore", see here she said pointing to a piece of land by the sea. Inuyasha only nodded his head, he already knew that, her voice was just so beautiful to listen to.

He smiled at her. Kagome let out a sigh of disgust. She picked herself up, and walked brat-ike out of the room.

7Cz

It was very late the sun had set, and the stars were out. It was about midnight, a canon set off, and there it begun.

Inuyasha and his crew began to invade the tiny seaside village of Horra Theos. While most of his crew fought of the Horra Teos Guards. He began to search for something, alongside Sango they navigated their way through village. Sango who had a torch in her hand, threw it into a pile of hay that was brushed up against the side of a house. Then, everything immeadatly was set on flames.

According to tales and legends the treasure that they were looking for couldn't be destroyed. It was also said to be hidden among pure souls. As in setting fire to nearly the entire village, they then headed to the church where the treasure was most likely hidden.

Running through mazes of burning houses and stone roads. Sango and Inuyasha headed for the chapel where their potential treasure may lie. When the approached the large wooden doors, Inuyasha and Sango dissapointingly found that they were locked out. Inuyasha wasn't heasatint though to blast the door open.

They blasted into the church before a few people who had flocked to it for saftey. Then, Sango let her gun fire. And, caos began to reak. More gaurds, and town men, who had survived the ordeal came into the church to defend whatever was left of their town.

Inuyasha nearly fell on the floor in laughter shocked, scared, and angry faces the men had when they saw his face. He was one of the most wanted criminals in the continent! He had a fourthousand crown price over his head! Inuyasha made a head gegsture for Sango to finish them off. As Sango did.

The men did their best to fight back, but their gunshots and saybre's were useless in this fight. Snago was too quick, and Inuyasha was too powerful.

While Sango kept the men busy, Inuyasha searched all around the chapel. Knocking things down, turning things over, shooting holes in locked chests. All he found were things like cloth, and bread. He took these things and put them in his shoulder bag. He continued down to the undercroft, shooting the many monks and priests praying there. After searching the stone basement for quite sometime, he found that there was nothing there.

But, before he was about to turn back, he saw a woman shivering in a corner, she might as well be worth taking a look at. Maybe she was hiding the treasure with her or something. He walked over to the trembleing woman and crouched down so his eyes met hers, "Oy, wench if ya value your life, I'd like ya to tell me where the Tesseris is."

The woman only shook her head, "I don't know!"

Inuyasha could tell that she knew something about it, he then brought out his gun. "Tell me or I won't hesitate!" Then, he heard a high-pitched sob and it wasn't coming from the woman. He looked to down to the woman's arms, inside them were a scared little child. He then felt himself shaking a bit, he couldn't pull the trigger, he couldn't kill that child's mother, or the child. The gun he held dropped to the floor. And, he was shaking as if he had hypothermia.

Sango then came down from the undercroft, and saved Inuyasha. "Captain, the jewel is nowhere to be found!" Inuyasha nodded his head and ran out of the undercroft with Sango.

They sprinted through the village, and rallied up the rest of the crew. They then made a quick escape, back to the ship. The crew that remained on the ship already had a gangplank out, the entire crew managed to run up it, and they managed to pull the gangplank back. The anchor was raised immeadietly and the ship once again was setting sail. They managed to get away this time, but it was only by a hair.

7Cz

Kagome awoke to the sound of a cannon. She abruptly, sat up and ran out of her bedroom and attmepted to run onto the main deck. But before she was able to do that. One of the crewmates stopped her, and told her to wait. Kagome didn't want to be ordered around by this guy so she pushed him away and ran up the small staircase to the top deck.

She was scared and surprised too find the ship, docked. And, what seemed to be Horra Teos, burning down. "What's going on!?", she screamed at Miroku, who was watching the scene like it was a normal.

"Take it easy mi-lady. They are only trying to find the treasure they are looking for." Miroku said reassuringly.

Kagome couldn't take it easy not when the filthy buccaneers she sailed with were burning downa great trade town! "Is it really nessacary to destroy it?!" She was going to lose all her senses. She was about to jump down from the ship, and teach these briggands a lesson or two.

But, he held her back. "It doesn't matter, you want to return home right?" Kagome then stopped struggling, and gave a solemn nod. "Then, you got to let these fools do their job. It'll only end like this no matter what route we take. So, we decided the faster way to do it is get it over with!" Kagome nodded again, and then let go of her struggle. She trudged back to her quarters.

About a few hours later, she began to feel the rocking of the ship again. It was setting sail again, Kagome felt really tired. And, she began to miss her home more and more.

7Cz

_Ship Maiden's Log_

_The day was very surprising in it's events. It turns out I expeirenced my first-ever pirates raid. In the end they burnt down the city all for nothing. The magical Tessiris, which is the name of the treasure they seek, wasn't in Horra Teos at all. Or at least that's what Sango told me._

_The Captain didn't look well when he came back from the raid. He didn't look ill, he looked more like scared._

7Cz

_Captain's Log_

_I really am to tired to write this. We may not have found the treasure but, I still have a theory that the Tessiris is located in Horra Teos. I still need to prove that theory right. But, at the moment we have to stay quiet, my bounty probably raised a bit during that last raid.I don't want to get into anymore trouble right now._

_Must sleep now too tired too continue._

**A/N : YAHOO! New chappie and I am completly eager to continue writing this story! It gets better as we go on! Keep sticking with me and REVIEW! **

**Oh yeah I forgot to mention this but, this story is inspired off my wittew sissy's original idea. She desereves some credit. **


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCAIMER/CLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA CHARACTERS, but I do own EVERYTHING ELSE!**

**Ship's Maiden**

**Chapter 4**

Inuyasha found himself staring up at the sky. He could sense something. Something very bad was coming. "Oy, Captain wus up wich you?", one of his crew mates asked, making him jump out of his trance.

Inuyasha only replied, "I sense something very strange, amid the air." He then felt a strange feeling jolt inside of him, he kne this feeling before. Inuyasha turned toward the crewmate, "Alert everyone, a storm's brewin."

"Aye, aye Captain." the pirate said, now rushing to spread the word around.

Kagome had just finished cleaning up the galley, when she saw dark storm clouds coming from the north end of the sky. Was there going to be a storm? She needed to tell Inuyasha, she then spotted him by a few barrels of something. "Inuyasha!", she shouted. He looked up.

She jogged over to him, but befor she could talk he began to. "I want you to stay below deck." Kagome looked confused, "Stay down there until the storm passes over." The sky was now completly covered by dark clouds. A thunder rumble could be heard, and now light rain began to fall. Kagome decided to obey him, she didn't want to be caught up in this storm.

When Kagome was back in her quarters, Inuyasha felt somewhat, relieved. He then immeadetly shook the feeling out of his head. Then more thunder could be heard, and a flash of lightning could be seen over the horizon. Inuyasha turned his head toard where the flash came from. The rain began to fall harder, and the wind begann to pick up. Inuyasha's hair was waving in sync ith the wind, he could tell this storm was going to be awful.

Kagome sat on her cot, the ships was rocking back and forth. The oil lamp that hung from the wooden celeing, was shaking madly. Kagome wondered what was going on above her. She could her loud thunder rumbles, and the sound of feet running up and down the pulled her knees up to her chest. She hated ho everyone was in such trouble and she couldn't do anything about it. These guys really grew on her, and she hated seeing them in trouble. Especially the captain... Wait! What was Kagome thinking she loved someone else. Inuyasha was...just a friend. Yet, Kagome had a feeing she was lieing to herself.

Everything was pure chaos. Large waves toppled over on the ship, soaking people and tipping the ship over. The high winds, were caught in the sails, causing the ship to spin out of control. The, (stupid) crew members, tried to climb up the mast in order to attempt to tie the sails shut. That didn't turn out so well.

"Captain!", a voice shouted. Inuyasha turned toward one of his crewmates, "What should we do now?"

Inuyasha shouted back, very loudly, otherwise he would have been in-audible due to the howling wind. "Try to head for the eye of the storm!" The guy nodded hi head, and ran over to Miroku who was, trying, to steer the ship.

Kagome couldn't take it anyomre, the screams, the shouts, the thunder She didn't care what the captain said! She was going to go up there and help, no matter WHAT he said. She stomped up to the top deck. She was shocked at how stormy it was, her dress nearly blew it self up, if her hand weren't initially on it.

The wind wipped around her hair viciously, and she looked tos ee what everyone else was doing**. **Everyone was running around, frantic. Kagome tried to keep her cool, and she ran over to where Inuyasha was. "Inuyasha!", she shouted. "I want to help!"

Inuyasha looked toward her, "You can't help in this!"

Kagome shouted back with firey determination, "Yes. I. Can. Just tell me what to do!"

Inuyasha looked a bit heasitant at first, but he then, regrettingly said, "Fine! You can try to help me locate the eye of the storm!" Kagome odded her head, and ran over to Inuyasha.

She then flipped her head around this way and that, where _was_ the eye of he storm? She then brought to mind something her father had told her about sailing in storms. "To find the eye of the storm, you must listen to the sound of the thunder, and feel the rain. What's it telling you? The rain god will ask you one question, if you answer, you will be able to see the eye."

Kagome needed to get up and personal with the storm she needed to be in the crows nest. "Inuyasha!", she shouted. Inuyasha looked over her way, "I need to get to the top of the ship!"

"Are you crazy, woman?", Inuyasha knew how stupid it was to be climbing up there in the middle of a storm. Kagome gave him a confident look, then she nodded her head. Inuyasha sighed, and decided to let her be crazy.

He and she both made an attempt to climb the rope ladder that led to the crow's nest. "Don't let go okay?" Inuyasha instructed Kagome, who nodded her head in reply.

When they finished shifting up the rope. Kagome stood up on the crows nest, and spread her arms out. She heard the wind, she felt the rain. She heard a voice,a deep male one asking, "Who is the keeper of your heart?" The voice kept bouncing around in her head, the question remaining still.

She pondered it for a long time. Who was the "keeper of her heart"? Hojo? No, that didn't sound right. Inuyasha? Wait, why did that sound so perfect so fitting. Like the final piece to the jigsaw puzzle. Yet, she couldn't stop the words from slipping out of her mouth, even though that wasn't what she intended. She whispered in a low voice, "The captain, keeps my heart." Then all of a sudden the raining subsided, and the lightning began to settle. Kagome then felt lightheaded. She fell to the ground.

7CZ

She slowly binked open her eyes. Looking down at her was Sango and Inuyasha. Kagome then suddenly got up and asked what was going on.

Inuyasha and Sango exchanged faces, "After the storm subsided, you fainted." Sango explained. Kagome absentmindly nodded her head. Was what she said up there true? No, that was just a coincedence, or was it?

**A/N: Yah! I know sucky filler chapter! It get's better! Oh yeah, there's a Fanfiction Trailer for this up on YouTube! XD I won't be updating for a while, my charger's messed up and I have to get a new one! :( But, anyway Review plz.**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCAIMER/CLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA CHARACTERS, but I do own EVERYTHING ELSE!**

**Ship's Maiden**

**Chapter 5**

Kikyo stood outside of the large stone building, her back leaning against the wall, and her arms crossed in a very snotty way. Her velvet dark black above the ankle dress swayed in the wind a bit. Along with her ebony hair. She then turned around and walked into the dark stone building.

It was slightly lighter inside than out, for it was a rather cloudy day. And, the candles lit around the room brought in a certain eerie glow. In the middle of the dismal room sat an old wooden table, with three chairs.

Seated at one was a famous bounty hunter, Sesshomaru. He had long jet-black hair, and deep, cold brown eyes. And pale, pale deathly skin.

The other was a very dark looking man. His dark blue eyes glistened with malice, and his wavy dark hair, walking down his back.

"What do you want with me and Sesshomaru, Naraku?", Kikyo took a seat at one of the chairs. Her brown eyes staring into his very soul.

Naraku gave an evil smile, "I need your quick marksman and gun abilities."his head was turned in Kikyo's direction, "And, I need _your _strategic skills and menouvers." Sesshomaru just continued giving his cold stare.

"For what?", Sesshomaru asked, hardly showing any glanced in his direction suspicously, and then back at Naraku.

Narku smirked, "I need you to get me a criminal." He then reached for his lap and pulled up a rolled up piece of paper. He then unrolled it and turned it towards them. Kikyo and Sesshomaru's eyes widened. Before them was a picture of the one and only Inuyasha.

Kikyo wanted to get Inuyasha back for something malicious he had done her. Sesshoamru anted Inuyasha for other reasons.

Naraku smirked again, "I see you recognize this criminal." He then stood up, "He has invaded and destroyed an important trading post for this country." He put a hand on Kikyo' chair, "Horra Teos."

" 'The Merchant City'", Sesshomaru's eyebrows were raised. "Now tell me why would he invade such a town?"

Naraku gave a cold laugh, "He wanted it for the Tesseris."

"Now, why would the Tesseris be in Horra Teos?" Kikyo retorted, sounding quite know it all.

"Horra Teos is known for being a very...spiritual town."

Kikyo raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean by that? There a bunch of ninnies, who go to church every Sunday?"

Naraku gave a cold laugh, "The legend goes that the Tesseris is hidden among pure souls, and Horra Teos would be a very likley canidate." He sat back down in his chair, folded his hands, and looked over at Kikyo and Sesshomaru, "You two would be the perfect choice for this task, considering you are very well respected bounty hunters."

Sesshomaru and Kikyo, both wanted to catch this criminal. But, they were both more competitive then coopearitive. Kikyo then let out a sigh, but nodded her head, "I'll join forces with fluffy."

Sesshomaru's eybrows went down, "And, I'll go with zombie." Kikyo flashed him a warning look.

"For your information I'm _alive_!" Kikyo retorted. Then they both left the building.

7CS

Kikyo and Sesshomar walked side by side down the drank and weary streets of Dorbeg. The grey and dark city was poor and ugly. Though it was recognized as the capital of Armithis.

Kikyo wanted to pay back Inuyasha for what he did to her. The aweful thing he did to her. She could feel her teeth gritting, and her vains on the verge of bursting. "You look angry...", she could hear a cold voice say. Kikyo turned her head over to the ource of it, Sesshomaru.

They continued wordlessly walking toward their destination. They came out of the cit, and to a small stable. It was nothing more than a bunch of wood and straw lazily thrown together, with horses and a lonley old man standing in it. Kikyo took two horses from the end of the stable, and led them over to where Sesshomaru was standing. "Hop on", Kikyo mounted a chestnut colored horse, "We have a long journey to Gortnei, where we will be meeting our ship that we will use, to chase." Sesshomaru followed her example and mounted the black mare next to the chestnut one.

7CS

The old small wooden ship stood before Sesshomaru and Kikyo. It was big enough for them to comfortably live in, and small enough to chase a pirate ship to it's doom. "What's its name?", Sesshomaru asked curiously.

"Amoivi Kyingos." Kikyo replied in a near whisper.

They both then, walked up the gang plank. The sails were taken down, and the anchor was hoisted. The ship began to move slowly, as soon as the ship set sail, Kikyo headed to the lower deck.

She started to gracefully drag down the top part of her dress, and then she removed the corset that squeezed her breasts and belly down to their max. She then observed the large red slash that ran across her chest. Stupid Inuyasha, she thought, your so stupid. THe scar was burning like it always had, but this time it hurt even more. It must've been the exposure to the salt air. Why did this scar always hurt so bad? Why did she suddenly have this scar, nothing has ever sash ed her across the stomach before.

Then, the door suddenly opened, standing before was an over blushing Sesshomaru. After about five seconds, Kikyo instantly slipped her dress back over her body. After they recovered from the little incedent, Sesshomaru began to speak, "You have the Ship's Maiden Scar."

Kikyo looked confused. Sesshomaru then defined what he just said, "It means you have lost your virginity... to a pirate."

Kikyo's eyes widned, he knew. She had to tell someone and she decided to tell him, "Inuyasha did this to me." Sesshomaru's face showed no emotion. "He took me away from my home, and...", she turned her head away from Sesshomaru. "Let's just say, it was pure luck that I didn't get pregnant."

Sesshomaru nodded his head, "He probably has it too." Kikyo turned her head back over to Sesshomaru "Both people involved get the scar across their chest."t

Kikyo still had a question lingering around in her head, "But, how does the scar get there?"

Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow, "It just works that way with pirates, who do that to virgin woman. They get a scar across their chest for each woman they sleep with." He then shrugged his shoulders, "Some people say it's God punishing them for what they have done."

"But, why do the women get the scar as well?"

Sesshomaru shrugged his shoulders, "I honestly don't know." He then left the room. Leaving Kikyo ponder. Was that really true? If it was, Inuyasha probably had about 50 of those by now.

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I have been busy! DX Well there was no KagxInu in this chapter. Heck Kag and Inu didn't even appear! We have a SessxKik pairing! XD Sorry if you don't like, it just fit better than SessxRin, or SessxKagu. If you critizize me about the scar-thing, I WILL BE MAD! Thisis my own world! With it's own countries, oceans, religion, and peoples! If you say something like, "it doesn't make any sense! That's impossible!" Well this isn't the real world! HELLO!**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCAIMER/CLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA CHARACTERS OR NEVER GROW UP by TAYLOR SWIFT!, but I do own EVERYTHING ELSE!**

**Ship's Maiden**

**Chapter 6**

Kagome tossed and turned on her bed. She couldn't sleep, somthing was nagging at her not to. She then eased herself out of bed. She wandered up to the top deck. The starry night blanketed the sky it reminded her of her mother, who used to tell her stories about Heaven, and sing her songs about stars and heroes.

She remebered the songs her mother used to sing her. It brought a few stray tears to her eyes. She looked out at the dark sea, she gripped the edge of the ship, and then the words came out. The song her mother used to sing to her, now was a song she began to sing to the sea.

_Your little hands wrapped around my finger. And it's so quiet in the world little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming. So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light._

_To you everything's funny, you got nothing to regret. I'd give all I have, honey. If you could stay like that._

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up. Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little. Oh darling, don't you ever grow 't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple..._

Kagome voice began to crack, but she still continued to let her song pour out of her heart.

_I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart. And no one will desert you. Just try to never grow up, never grow up..._

_...No one's ever burned you, nothing's ever left you scarred. And even though you want to, just try to never grow up._

_Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room..._

Kagome remembered her home. It wasn't anything special, just the tiny little lighthouse keeper's home. It only had two bedrooms, and one other room but, she missed the dingy place so much.

_Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home..._

Her father had to take long voyages to and fro from different places, because he was a sailor. Kagome and her family would wait eagerly at the harbor for, him to return.

_Remember the footsteps, remember the words said. And all your little brother's favorite songs..._

Her mother would sit in a rocking chair, embroidering a hankercheif. Sota would be sitting inbetween Kagome's legs, listening to her read a story. Gramps would be telling ridiculos stories of when he was a sailor, about singing mermaids and such.

_I just realized everything I have is someday gonna be gone..._

And, now her family was taken away from her. She tried to act tough about, but in reality, she was scared. She always wanted to be whisked away by her prince charming, but now she wished "prince charming " could whisk her back home.

_Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up. I could still be little. Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up. It could still be simple..._

She added that part into the song. She really did wish it could still be simple. Just siting by the warm fire in her home, just smiling and laughing. Somthing that could never return to her. But, then she heard her mother's voice ringing in her head. It's almost as if she was talking or harmonizing with her.

7CS

Kagome's mother stared out the window towards the sea. Everyone says that she was most likely dead. But, she didn't believe one bit of that crap. She felt her daughter was still out there somewhere.

She could feel her singing the lullabye that she used to sing. So, she sang too.

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up. Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little. Oh darling, don't you ever grow up. Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple..._

7CS

Inuyasha could swear he could hear singing. He jolted out of bed, and pushed his door silently open.

He then saw Kagome facing the ocean and singing a song. He slowly got closer to where she was standing. This song he recognized it, his mother used to sing it to him a long time ago. Kagome's voice cracked a bit, but she continued to sing.

A tear then fell down the side of Inuyasha's face. He immeadetly dried it, he was a man he couldn't cry.

_Won't let nobody hurt you. Won't let no one break your heart. And even though you want to, please try to never grow up..._

Kagome just noticed someone was behind her. She immeaditly turned around to see then wandInuyasha, he was looking at her. Kagome's heart started to pound, he heard her sing that song?

"That was a beautiful song." he said silently.

Kagome smiled, "My mother sang that song to me when I was little." Then her eyes filled with tears. She ran over to Inuyasha and threw her head onto his firm chest. SHe sobbed her eyes out. "I miss them so much." Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her, and stroked her hair. "Your gonna be okay", he said soothingly. He fet really bad now, he tore her away from her family. But, he knew a deal was a deal. And, there was no turning back now.

He then felt a pain go through his chest. It must have been the scar. He backed away from Kagome a little bit, and then broke off into a run. Once in the saftey of his room, his chest felt better. That always happened whenever he got to close to a woman, even Sango.

He then took his shirt off to observe the wound in the broken mirror. It looked as if it was re-opened, except not bleeding. Even though he regretted the mistake he made long ago the scar remained.

He didn't want to leave this scar on Kagome, even though she was his "Ship's Maiden".

_Oh, don't you ever grow up. Oh, never grow up, just never grow up._

**A/N: :D Don't judge me on the song. I nearly cried when I heard it. TT_TT It's called Never Grow Up by Taylor Swift.**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCAIMER/CLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA CHARACTERS!, but I do own EVERYTHING ELSE!**

**Ship's Maiden**

**Chapter 7**

Inuyasha was sitting at the table in his room. He was avoiding Kagome, he was afraid his mind would posess him and something would happen, like with that woman...

It was strange, he's only been having such thoughts since a few nights ago.

He couldn't be in love with her. It was just lust, he just heard her sing, and he falls in love with her. No!

He sighed, why did his heart pound so fast when she walked by?

7CS

"Do you have any idea where the ship might be?", Kikyo snapped at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru eyed her strangly.

He let out an exsasperated sigh, "Woman why do question my bounty hunting skills?" Kikyo gave Sesshomaru stubborn scowl back. She then sat on a barrel at the edge of the ship. What to do?

She fiddled with the gun in her hand, she had the urge to say, "Are we there yet?" She smirked a bit at the childish remark, that was for children not highly respected bounty hunters. Now to find Inuyasha, he would have to stop his ship somewhere, and she was going to find out where.

She then stomped over to the captains cabin and looked at a map of the continent. She eerily traced her fingers over the harbors and countries. She then stopped at a place that had a mark for a city, yet no name was present. It was located at the complete opposite end of the continent. It was far away from Horra Teos and where her ship was currently. Then, she heard the door creak open. It was again Sesshomaru, "I see you've found my maps woman."

"I don't want to completley act like a woman, get that through your head... man." Kikyo retorted.

Sesshomaru let out a dissaproving sound. "Woman are suppossed to be having babies, and making dinner. Not searching for criminals that have emotianlly and physically scarred her. Pif!" Sesshomaru muttered to himself.

Kikyo gave him the evil eye, "And, what just slipped out of your mouth?"

"Oh nothing.", Sesshomaru then left the room, silently closing the door behind him.

7CS

Kagome had been wondering something for a while, she decided to ask Miroku, she really didn't feel like talking to Inuyasha right now. "Hey, Miroku." Miroku looked up from whatever he was doing, his face gestured her to continue on. "Does this ship ever stop? To like rest or something?"

"Aye." was the only reply she got.

But, his face prodded Kagome to continue on, "Where?"

Miroku smiled a little bit, "Aionios..." Kagom looked confused, Miroku then explained a little bit, "A haven shared by the brotherhood of Nychi Zoouh."

"So, what is that?"

"It was formed by the pirates InuTaisho, Takemaru, Totosai, and Saiya", he replied casually. Kagome instantly recognized these names, those pirates were legendary. She heard about InuTaisho and Takemaru, in a story her grandfather told her.

She remebered just before she went to bed her grand father would sit by her and tell her a story.

_"Grandfather tell me a story." said a little dark haired girl, tucked tighty in her warm bed. The old man smiled and begn to tell a tale..._

_"Once, a long time ago, there was a lovley young maiden named Izaiyoi. She was then taken away by pirates on fateful night. The pirate wasn't any ordinairy pirate of course, no, no he wasn't. He in fact, was InuTaisho himself!" The little girl's eyes widened, the grandfather smiled a little bit._

_"But, soon he developed true feelings for the maiden, even though he was holding the lady for a ransom. But, that didn't mean that she was reserved only to him, no siree. His first mate, Takemau also had a certain, love for this lady."_

_"Now InuTaisho was the first to act, he instantly asked the young maiden to join him for life. She who had also began to love him, instantly accepted, and that night they gav themselves to eachother."_

_"But, Takemaru wasn't as happy for the couple as he shouldv'e been. He planned to do something something very evil.."_

_The little girl sat up a little bit, "What would that be?"_

_"You'll see."_

_"Now, the woman was to be expecting a child, and Takemaru knew his chance had come."_

_N"early nine months later, Izaiyoi soon began to have her child. She spent that dreadful night in the captain cabin, but out of the blue Takemaru came in the room. Who then right after the baby was born took a pistol and shot it straight through her heart."_

_The little girl looked as if she was about to cry, "But, grandpa, that's so mean!" The grandpa nodded his head in understanding._

_"Now, now precious, let me continue my story."_

_"Yet, soon Takemaru was going to pay for what he had done. InuTaisho had then, at that exact moment came into the candlelit room. He had a pistol pointed in Takemaru's direction, "Traitor! I thought I could trust you!" "_

_"Takemaru then put his hands up, but then quick as lightning pulled out the pistol he used to kill Izaiyoi. The two men stood still for a long time. Then a loud bang sound could be heard outside the room. Shouts and crys of the shipmate made themselves known. InuTaisho knew what he was semlling, smoke. "What did you do?", InuTaisho was too angry, sad and frustrated to keep his voice at a calm tone."_

_"Takemaru gave a small and evil grin, "I asked a few people to get a ship over here and blow up this ship." InuTaisho wasn't heasitant now he pulled the trigger on the gun he held in his hand. It landed staight through Takemaru's heart, and died...grinning."_

_"I think he deserved what he got!" snorted the girl with her arms crossed. The grandfather gave a friendly chuckle._

_"InuTaisho then ran over to Izaiyoi, he pulled out a saybre that had a green eerie glow to it. "Sasageru no Kiryoku no tame ni Izayoi no seimei. I give my life for Izayoi's", he muttered the sword then vibrated and glowed. Izaiyoi then came back to Earth."_

_"She then realized Inutaisho was on the ground and a baby was cryingin her arms. Inutaisho then looked up at her, 'Izayoi, leave get out of here, for the sake of our baby.' Izayoi looked at her husband who was nearly dead, and nodded her head sadly. She gave one last kiss to her husband and left the room..._

Her grandfather didn't tell her much after that. Kagome thought it was really sad, so it turns out they were real pirates.

Kagome then decided a nap was what she needed. Then, as she was heading down to her room, she spotted something over in the horizon. It looked like a... ship! None of the other crewmates seemed to notice it. Only she did, she had to tell the captain.

7CS

Sesshomaru looked through a spyglass, he then lowered it. He turned his head to Kikyo, "I see Inuyasha's Ship." Kikyo smirked, it was time to pay him back.

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I had school, writers block, and my cousin visiting! Wah! another filler chapter! Well I'm sorry, but the plots gonna start kicking in around the next chapter! T_T HELP ME! I already have the basic plot outlined, buuuut ALL the stuffing I have to fill into my plushie is so hard to fiind!**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCAIMER/CLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA CHARACTERS!, but I do own EVERYTHING ELSE!**

**Ship's Maiden**

**Chapter 8**

"What's that?", one of the crew members pondered, leaning over the ship. Another one joined him. A ship could be seen in the horizon, the two pirates gazed stupidly at the sight.

Kagome then came inbetween the two hooligans, "Have any of you seen the captain?". They both shrugged their shoulder, that usually meant no. Kagome gave an exasperated sigh and left the two pirates to their wondering.

Kagome ran frantically around the ship, it was a small ship. How could she not find one person. She then slammed her hand against her forehead, of course! He would be in his quarters. She strided over to the door and banged it open.

Inuyasha looked up at her shocked, "Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" he then got up, "Your lucky I wasn't naked." She frowned at him and his smart remark. "So what do you want?" Instead of answering she, gripped his wrist and dragged him out of the room.

As soon as he was led out to the deck, he saw the most of his crew leaning over the side of the ship. He stomped over to where the crew was, pushed them out of the way, and looked out toward the horizon. His eyes widned, he knew that ship. He turned to his crew, "That ship is the enemy, get ready to battle it." The crew just stared at him dumbly, "I said, 'get ready for battle' dummies!" The crew immeadatly snapped into action.

Inuyasha crossed his arms,"Keh, load of idiots!"

Kagome came up from behind him, "Is there anything that I can do?"

Inuyasha pondered for a minute, then he grabbed a gun from the belt at his waist, and tossed it to her, "Make yourself useful." Now it was Kagome's turn to stare dumbfounded at the captain. "Well, don't just stand there stupid!" Kagome nodd her head, and walked swiftly away from the captain.

Inuyasha looked over at the ship, "I won't lose to you this time Sesshomaru."

7CS

Sesshomaru smirked, and turned to Kikyo, get the crew ready to take down Inuyasha's ship. Kikyo nodded her head, she had an evil grin on her face.

They were considerably close, and then a cannon ball fired, the battle had begun.

7CS

Kikyo climbed up to the crows nest, tied a long rope to the mast and swung over to Inuyasha's ship, landing gracefully on her feet. (There is of course a much easier way to do this, but Kikyo like doing things differently. Even if it means wearing a corset, while batting pirates).

She took out a gun and held it in front of her. The potential of "kill" was high. The pirates currently on the ship were afraid of her, yet they wanted to make their captain proud. Miroku took a gun and pointed in the direction of Kikyo. A long tense silence ensued, until Kikyo unheasitanly pulled the trigger. Miroku felt a deep pain go through his chest, he dropped down to the ground.

Kagome heard that gun shot, she got up from her hiding place behind some barrels, and pointed her gun toward Kikyo. "Nobody hurts this crew as long as I'm around!" What was she doing? She didn't want to be on the ship in the first place! Now she was defending it and it's crew like they were...family? The word caught Kagome off guard, the sound of gunshots and screams peirced her ears. Kagome snapped out of her trance and turned her attention back over to Kikyo.

Kikyo didn't want to deal with babies, so she heartlessly pulled the trigger, the bullet missed Kagome by a millimeter. Kagome squealed and decided, run now, fight later. She broke off into a ridiculous sprint. Kikyo surprised at this childish behavior chased her, not wanting any prey to get away. Kagome dared to look behind her, Kikyo was right behind her.

Kagome then realized how silly this all was, was she really playing tag, with an evil assasain, on a pirate ship, with a gun in her left hand? Yes. She loved tag she remembered playing it with her brother, on the beach. Though this situation was a little bit extreme, tag was tag. Kagome then broke off into another run, this time a little more playfully.

Kikyo chased after, anger rising with ever step she took. Kagome of course had an advantage, she knew this ship better than the woman. She knew where certain barrels lay and she knew how to avoid them. The lady didn't.

Kagome was having the most fun she ever had in a long time.

7CS

Meanwhile, Inuyasha wasn't doing so hot. He had jumped onto Sesshomaru's ship. Hoping to beat up the captain of this sorry-vessel. He walked cuatiously around the lower decks, hand on the hilt of his sword. He jumped at the slightest unnatural noise. The he felt a gentle touch on his shoulder, "Ah!" Inuyasha jumped an instantly turned around. He wasn't surprised to see who stood before him. Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha eyes widened, then his face gave an angered expression. He drew out his sword.

Sesshomaru smirked, "Why I'm sorry I turned up out of nowhere, " he paused a beat, "Little Brother." Inuyasha keh'd.

Sesshomaru then drew out sword quicker than lightning, and Inuyasha and him were in an insant fight. "I see you have been have working on your stance Inuyasha." Inuyasha thrashed his sword at Sesshomaru's face. A small cut was left behind on his face. He gave a cold laugh, "Brother, don't you know that rushing in blindly will never work, at least on me." Sesshomaru then slashed forward at Inuyasha who blocked it at last mintue. He then rebounded Sesshomaru's attack.

The sword slashing continued on, and Sesshomaru thrashed so hard that Inuyasha's trusty sword spit in half. Impetously, Inuyasha reached for something that hung on his belt. Sesshomaru's eye's widened, it was a gun. Inuyasha pulled the trigger to the gun, the bullet hit Sesshomaru in the leg. He cried out in pain,as Inuyasha retreated from the lower deck. He ran onto the top deck of the ship, and saw that the plank Sesshomaru's crew used to get onto his ship was still there. He ran across the plank, landed in the saftey of his own ship onyl to have more surprises.

There right in front him was a woman, about his age, long silky balck hair, cold brown eyes, and pale white skin. He knew this woman, it was that woman, it was Kikyo. She charged toward him gun in hand, she panted the gun right on his forhead. "Today you die." she said through gritted teeth. Inuyasha shut his eyes tight, he deserved this, he was prepared to take it. A gun then sounded, but he wasn't dead. Instead Kikyo fell to the ground. He looked over at his savior. It was Sango.

She had a strait expression face, "Your lucky that I'm around to save your booty every now and then. And, I'm not talkin' 'bout treasure." She then walked away.

Kikyo then rised up, she wasn't going to give up yet. She staggered a bit. A hole in her side was pouring out blood. Sesshomaru also staggering a bit, ran across the gang plank, hauled a protesting Kikyo up over his shoulder, and shouted, "Retreat!"

Within minutes Sesshomaru and Kikyo's crew, were gone. Leaving a Inuyasha's crew there to ponder what just happened.

7CS

Kagome fininished tending to the crews various wounds, she walked silently over to her quarters, today was such a long day. She then turned her head toward the parchment, quill, and ink that sat on a small bedside table. Her Ship's Maiden's Log, she hadn't written in that for a while. Might as well.

_Ship's Maiden's Log_

_Today our ship was raided by a strange woman and man. Bounty hunter I'm guessing. I feel so strange, I'm coming to think of the crew as sort of a... family. Except the captain, I feel different about, I feel like... the Co-Captain. Is this how a Ship's Maiden suppossed to feel? I hope we arrive at the haven soon._

_Kagome_

7CS

**A/N: SORRRY FOR DA LATE UPDATE! I had school, writers block, an anime con, my cousin over etc. I just didn't have time or the motivation to write. I hope to update soon.**


End file.
